


Caution

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: The survivor whimpers again, burying his face into the pillow as he struggles to form words. “Feels… Feels…” He stammers, searching his vocabulary but coming up with nothing coherent enough. Evan’s hand flexes inside him, going from a fist to an open palm then back to a fist, and his mind completely blanks.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> i got so lost in the sauce while writing this i genuinely have no idea which direction it ended up taking LMAOOOOO enjoooooy

The Trapper likes to think that he’s fairly assertive, but hesitance must have been shown somewhere in his actions because Dwight is suddenly pulling away from him. Before he could even utter the first syllable of his question, the shorter man glares at him and says: “Evan, I swear to God if you’re about to ask me if I’m sure about this again I’m getting myself off and blue-balling you for the next ten trials.”

Despite himself, Evan snorts in amusement at the sass the smaller man in his arms suddenly throws his way. The bright smile that lights up Dwight’s features at hearing him laugh almost catches him by surprise, but he’s been with the survivor long enough to have expected it. Doesn’t mean it still doesn’t render him breathless though.

He very nearly loses himself staring into the other’s gentle brown eyes, peering through his soul from behind their glasses, but manages to blink himself out of his stupor. “I just don’t want to hurt you, love,” he murmurs, chuckling to himself when he thinks back to a time when he struggled to casually use that word.

Dwight smiles at him again, this time more fond than anything. “You won’t,” he simply says, snuggling further into the larger man’s welcoming arms. “You’re always careful with me. I trust you, okay? I just need you to trust me to know my own limits. And we can always stop whenever you want to.”

A surge of affection, something Evan would not have recognized before meeting Dwight Fairfield, tugs at his chest, and he finds himself crowding over his lover’s smaller form and tightly pressing their mouths together as close as they could go. Dwight emits a sound akin to a giggle as his face flushes with heat and he lets himself be pushed down onto his back, hands clinging to Evan like his life depended on it.

The irony of that thought wouldn’t have escaped the Trapper had he not been busying himself with his lover’s tongue. Dwight whimpers, just a minute sound that anyone could have missed, but it dives straight to Evan’s groin and makes him growl impatiently. His hands begin to wander, carefully stripping Dwight of all his clothes then flipping him over before he could say his own name. 

The smaller man yelps in surprise as his wrists are forced above his head and tied to the headboard with his very own striped tie. His face reddens even more, now that he’s completely bared and at Evan’s mercy. The realization sends a shiver up his spine that Evan obviously sees, if the dark chuckle he lets out in response is any indication.

He deliberately lets the rough fabric of his overalls grind against Dwight’s delicate skin as he leans over to one of his drawers to take out the oil he uses for his bear traps, eliciting a delicious gasp from the latter. It takes all of his discipline not to whip his hardened cock out of his trousers and shove it down his pretty lover’s throat. They had plans for the night that he would like to see through.

He’s very,  _ very  _ generous with the oil, coating Dwight’s rim with it and cheekily pouring some inside, like the other would really complain about it anyways. His middle finger is thoroughly oiled up next, then gently pressed against the smaller man’s puckered hole, almost poking at it instead of going inside like Dwight seems to so desperately want it to.

It might have to do with how riled up Evan is getting him, seeing as he’d lifted his hips just the slightest bit and began to tug at his leaking cock. He doubts the man even notices when he finally slips the finger in, too drunk on the pleasure he’s being given by the hand that’s nearly the size of his head, enveloping his member whole.

Dwight keens when a second finger joins the first and Evan’s teeth grind against one another. He wants so much more of those beautiful sounds his lover makes for him, but he knows he has to be patient. What they wanted to do tonight required patience, and Evan wouldn’t chance it and risk hurting the other anyways.

After the third finger is pushed into him, Dwight breaks, thrusting his hips back to meet Evan’s hand as he whines, high-pitched and desperate.  _ “Evan,”  _ he pants, fruitlessly tugging at his restraints as sweat glistened off of his skin. “Evan, please… F-Fuck.  _ Fuck,  _ I need  _ more. Please, I need more.” _

Evan’s mouth feels drier than a desert. He tries to assess how ready his lover is, how stretched out his ass is, if he could truly take what he apparently  _ needs,  _ with a clear head. He manages for all of two minutes before his nostrils flare and he oils his hands again, pressing a soft kiss to Dwight’s shoulder in warning before lining up his pinkie finger with his other three and gently pushing it into the other man.

Dwight gasps, his back arching at the sudden extra stretch that he’d never experienced before. His lower jaw drops and he finds himself holding onto the headboard for dear life rather than trying to tug his hands away from it. Evan trails softer kisses all over his back, singing as many praises as he could think of while he was at it.

“Still okay?” The Trapper asks, the words ghosting over the survivor’s skin and making him shudder. Evan scoots closer to the man, wondering if he felt too cold or too exposed, but also wanting to be near him. He’s painfully aware of his own erection straining in his clothes, but he knows he will deal with that later. For now, he’s mostly concentrated on the steady in-and-out thrusting of his four fingers, cautious not to go too roughly too soon.

The shorter man lets out a downright sinful moan and freezes Evan in his place.  _ “Fuck,  _ Evan, it feels  _ so good…”  _ Dwight babbles, turning his head to look at his lover from the corner of his eye. Evan can just barely make out the ring of brown from how dilated his partner’s pupils have gotten. “Feels really,  _ really  _ good… Ungh, I… More?  _ Please?” _

Evan swears. This man might be the death of him. How could he say no when he begs so prettily?

He oils his hand again, because he can never be too careful when it comes to this, and tucks his thumb next to his fingers. His free hand settles on Dwight’s hip to still him as the other begins to sink into him. He sees the smaller man inhale sharply, lost between trying to wriggle against the pressure and just letting it happen.

“O-Oh,  _ oh, fuck!”  _ Dwight yelps, feeling Evan’s hand going further and further into him. “Fuck,  _ fuck,  _ Evan, oh  _ God, Evan—!” _

The Trapper growls, biting at the skin of Dwight’s neck. His eyes are shut tight and his cheek is pressed into the pillow so hard his glasses are slightly crooked. His hands shake above his head, still unable to go anywhere due to his necktie securing them at the headboard of Evan’s bed tightly.

Evan says something to him that he doesn’t catch, only because the other is  _ moving _ the hand he’s managed to fit inside of him. It’s overwhelming, having so much inside him. He didn’t think there was anything bigger than Evan’s cock. “Wait. _ Please, wait,”  _ he whimpers, eyes still shut as his hands clench into fists. “It’s so much, don’t move yet, please—”

“I hear you, love,” Evan comforts him, his voice softer than it had ever gotten. “How does it feel, Dwight?”

The survivor whimpers again, burying his face into the pillow as he struggles to form words. “Feels… Feels…” He stammers, searching his vocabulary but coming up with nothing coherent enough. Evan’s hand flexes inside him, going from a fist to an open palm then back to a fist, and his mind completely blanks.

He distantly hears Evan repeating his question, but God, can he be bothered to even answer when he feels this good? He knows he should, he doesn’t want to worry the other man, so he stutters out a breath and finally strings letters together.  _ “Full,”  _ he manages at last. “Feels  _ full,  _ and  _ good.  _ And... hot. M-More?”

Evan’s brows furrow and he sees him tilt his head from his peripheral. “Are you su—”

“Evan, what did I say earlier?” He suddenly hisses, the words rushing out of him like a dam had been unleashed. “Fuck me with your fist right now or so help me I’m—  _ Ahh!” _

“You’re  _ what?”  _ The other tests, pressing his hand as far beyond his wrist as it could go and purposely pressing against the other’s prostate. “I don’t think you’re in  _ any  _ position to be giving  _ me  _ orders, pet.  _ I  _ control what we do and what pace we go at. Or do you disagree with me?”

Dwight doesn’t exactly remember answering but he must have said something Evan liked because he laughs and says  _ “I thought not”  _ then begins to pull his fist out. Just as it tugs at his rim, he pushes it back in once again, and Dwight is vaguely aware of the scream he lets out as his own orgasm catches him by surprise. Evan continues, even as Dwight begins to shake and quiver in overstimulation. 

“E-Ev-van—” He tries to say, scatterbrained and overwhelmed, but his lover presses reassuring kisses on his skin as he stammers and struggles for breath. The hand picks up the pace, starting to be less gentle and low with its motions and more deliberate and fast. “Ev— Evan, p-please, please, n-not so fast—  _ not s-so fast! Too much, t-too much—! Not so f-fast—!  _ **_Evan!”_ **

His vision goes white for a moment as his second orgasm is forced out of him, leaving him breathless and lost in ecstasy yet wanting to be nowhere else. He’s fairly certain he blacks out afterwards because when he opens his eyes next, he’s on his back and cleaned up, hands still above his head though no longer tied up.

Evan is stroking his cock slowly, like he was trying to coax another load out of him, but the proud grin on his face says otherwise. “You did so well, pet,” he coos to him, smiling when Dwight preens at the praise yet again. “Do you want to sleep or can I fuck you? Would you even be tight enough to get me off?” 

Dwight shudders and lulls his head, bending his legs at the knees and spreading them apart. “Why don’t we find out?” He rasps, barely able to recognize his own voice. Evan’s grin widens as he leans down and sucks a hickey that will  _ surely  _ bruise into a dark purple spot on his skin, one Dwight will proudly wear.

He lets the other move him around as he pleases, lifting his hips up onto his lap and slowly slipping his gigantic cock into him. Dwight whimpers weakly, head spinning yet wanting more,  _ more,  _ everything his Evan could give him. Evan presses a surprisingly chaste kiss onto his lips before he fucks him in earnest.

It turns out that he  _ is  _ still somehow tight enough because Evan doesn’t last very long, filling his insides with hot come in a matter of minutes. The larger man pulls out of him and watches his seed drip out of him, and Dwight would blush were he not so fucked-out and on cloud nine. As Evan cleans up again and comes back, now also naked, he hovers over him with a smile.

“With me?” He inquires gently, cupping Dwight’s cheek and tilting his head in a manner that he would deny was adorable if Dwight told him it was.

“Mm,” is all he can say at first, nuzzling into the warm palm pressing against his face. Eventually he manages to move one of his hands and settle it on top of Evan’s and snuggles further into the man’s side. “Yeah, ‘m here.”

Evan  _ beams  _ at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “How was it, pet? Did you like it? Was it what you expected?”

“It was  _ so much better,”  _ he admits with a slight blush, burying his face in the crook of Evan’s neck. The larger man laughs and pulls Dwight closer, running a down his back while the other giggles into his skin, blissed out and happy as he bathes in their afterglow. Dwight pulls away for a moment, which prompts Evan to look down at him.

He’s not surprised to find the other already looking up at him, but it’s the wonder in his eyes that steals the breath from his lungs. “I love you,” Dwight says, setting a hand on Evan’s bare chest, right where his heart beats. Evan shudders at the words, leaning down and pressing another kiss to the crown of his lover’s head.

“I love you too, pet.”


End file.
